Caliban
Caliban is a powerful and rare Meso-Titan who possesses the fury of an Aztec warrior. This masked warrior, like the lion, represented power and fierceness to the Aztec people. Due to Caliban's strong will, only a very strong and talented Seeker can bond with this Titan. Caliban is closely related to the Caliban Ocean Warrior Titans used by the Casterwill Family. History Caliban inspired many legends about mighty warriors and vengeful spirits in Central America based on the sightings of these Titans by the native people, particularly the Aztecs. Two of the Aztec rulers used two Caliban Amulets in order to conquer their enemies to expand their empires. One Caliban Amulet was later found by the Huntik Foundation operative Metz, who later gave it to his young charge, Dante Vale. It took Dante more than a year to learn how to summon and use Caliban in battle because this Titan is hard to control. Caliban, having powers rivaling even some Legendary Titans, requires a vast amount of energy from his Seeker, and through training Dante went from only being able to summon Caliban for about a minute to being able to summon the Titan for longer durations. Abilities Caliban's ferocious attitude makes his martial arts execution be more reckless than those of Titans such as Sabriel and Freelancer. This unpredictable nature makes him an enormous advantage against more formal combat styles. He bears armor of the finest quality and is equipped with a massive, powerful blade. He is also extremely strong and fast. Because of this power, Caliban Titans have been used to cause the rise and fall of whole empires at the hands of many Seekers, both good and evil, and to shape the future of Earth. Powerbonding When the bond with his Seeker became stronger Caliban obtained a stronger appearance with golden armor, longer hair, and an energy blade. Like the other Powerbonded Titans, now he can communicate telepathically with his Seeker. His new special ability, Mirror Fight, allows him to fight perfectly in sync with his Seeker. Design History Because Caliban is one of the main Titans on the show, the designers wanted to make sure he was very impressive. It had to be obvious that he is a warrior, so they wanted him to look physically powerful. They also wanted him to look a little bit exotic. (Originally, he looked more like an Asian warrior, like a samurai.) The long hair on his head represents the power of a lion, a fierce and dangerous creature. For a while, the idea of Caliban gained more cybernetic and bio-mechanical pieces, but in the end, the essential part of him is his skill as a warrior. His final look shows the influence of the Aztec warriors of hundreds of years ago, with his strange mask and dangerous spikes. Image:Caliban (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Caliban Image:Caliban (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Caliban Gallery Caliban's Amulet.jpg|Caliban's Amulet Caliban's Icon.jpg|Caliban's Icon Caliban 2.jpg|Caliban Caliban PB Icon.jpg|Powerbonding Icon Caliban - PB.jpg|Powerbonded Caliban Trivia * His summoning command is: "Come out and play." * Caliban's name comes from that of an angry but eloquent island native in The Tempest by William Shakespeare. Category:Titans Category:Meso-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans